


Rule n1

by lebasi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU, alternative universe, gay vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebasi/pseuds/lebasi
Summary: [Akaashi (01:24) - 12/02/2017]haven't you finished your homework?[Bokuto (01:24) - 12/02/2017]no T.Tbut i desisti'm gonna sleep nowthe lack of sleep isn't good for the baby[Akaashi (01:24) - 12/02/2017]whatwhat babyI THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN???[Bokuto (01:24) - 12/02/2017]MEI AM THE BABYAND I'M SUPER SLEEPYOr how Akaashi and Bokuto met thanks to a stupid idea





	1. Chapter 1

[Bokuto (4:02) - 11/02/2017]

akldn

skln!!

:(

 

 

 

[Akaashi (10:23) - 11/02/2017]

...

who is this?

 

 

 

[Bokuto (14:42) - 11/02/2017]

omg i'm sorry!!

i cn'r remember who i was trying to text

(or what)

can't*

of course it wasn't you

 

[Akaashi (14:43) - 11/02/2017]

i figured out

 

[Bokuto (14:43) - 11/02/2017]

sorry agson!

heck i hate my new phone

again*

 

[Akaashi (14:43) - 11/02/2017]

yeah well nvm

but how did you get my number?

or from who

 

[Bokuto (14:44) - 11/02/2017]

i don't really know

in fact i thought my phone died at 3

guess not???

 

[Akaashi (14:44) - 11/02/2017]

i see

well i hope the hangover won't kill you

 

[Bokuto (14:45) - 11/02/2017]

thanks!!

 

 

 

[Bokuto (15:02) - 11/02/2017]

hey kubroo

who was i texting last night?

 

[Kuroo (15:06) - 11/02/2017]

lmao what

don't know

 

[Bokuto (15:06) - 11/02/2017]

shit

how's your head?

 

[Kuroo (15:06) - 11/02/2017]

i think i'm dying but that's ok

 

[Bokuto (15:07) - 11/02/2017]

wow bro

you don't know how to drink

 

[Kuroo (15:07) - 11/02/2017]

bro you were talking about edgar allan poe at 2

i must say i'm surprised

i didn't think you even knew who edgar allan poe was

 

[Bokuto (15:07) - 11/02/2017]

isn't he the creepy guy of the cat?

 

[Kuroo (15:07) - 11/02/2017]

yeah he is

that sounds way more like the bokuto i know

welcome back

 

[Kuroo (15:07) - 11/02/2017]

so why are you asking me that

 

[Bokuto (15:08) - 11/02/2017]

that hurts my feelings

what

ah lmao 

idk i just woke up and saw a text from this random guy

i don't know him but somehow i ended up texting him last night??

 

[Kuroo (15:08) - 11/02/2017]

wtf boy

 

[Bokuto (15:08) - 11/02/2017]

i know

i thought the same

 

[Kuroo (15:08) - 11/02/2017]

well i have no idea

but now i'm gonna eat something cause i'm starving

have you eaten yet?

 

[Bokuto (15:08) - 11/02/2017]

nope

i haven't moved

it's possible that i die if i try

 

[Kuroo (15:09) - 11/02/2017]

c'mon bro i trust you

go pick a sandwich like there's no tomorrow

do it for me

 

[Bokuto (15:09) - 11/02/2017]

hahahaha i will!!

bon appétit

 

[Kuroo (15:09) - 11/02/2017]

;))

 

 

 

[Kuroo (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

BROOOOO

I REMEMBEEEER

 

[Bokuto (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

???

 

[Kuroo (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

THE GUY!! I REMEMBER WHY YOU TEXTED HIM!!

 

[Bokuto (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

wHAT

TELL ME???

 

[Kuroo (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

it's like super stupid??

(wow what a surprise bitch)

okay i think that at some point you decided that writing a random number and texting was a great idea

 

[Bokuto (15:52) - 11/02/2017]

...

sounds like me tbh

 

[Kuro (15:52) - 11/02/2017]

true

 

[Bokuto (15:52) - 11/02/2017]

and why no one stopped me?

 

[Kuroo (15:52) - 11/02/2017]

maybe cause they were loosing it

idk man

 

[Bokuto (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

and why didn't YOU stop me?

just asking

you disloyal basratd

bastard*

 

[Kuroo (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

i'll do like a i didn't read that cause i love you and i know you love me

 

[Bokuto (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

of course i do <3

 

[Kuroo (15:51) - 11/02/2017]

aw <3

well what time was it when you texted him?

 

[Bokuto (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

around 4 i think

 

[Kuroo (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

ah

i was busy

 

[Bokuto (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

busy? the heck were you doing at 4?? drunk??

 

[Kuroo (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

... stuff?

 

[Bokuto (15:53) - 11/02/2017]

oh my

define "stuff"

 

[Kuroo (15:54) - 11/02/2017]

what about no

forget it srsly i was just pretty inebriated

 

[Bokuto (15:54) - 11/02/2017]

lmao

lMAO

i bet i know who were you texting

 

[Kuroo (15:54) - 11/02/2017]

i haven't even ell you i was doing that???

tell*

 

[Bokuto (15:54) - 11/02/2017]

jbhfvlkou

but you wre

were*

 

[Kuroo (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

...

but i was

 

[Bokuto (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

I KNEW IT

AHÑFKNFJAUIERHW

 

[Kuroo (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

i hate you

like

a lot???

 

[Bokuto (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

sure you do <3

hey

what about Jennie's around 18?

 

[Kuroo (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

i thouht you were on your deathbed

 

[Bokuto (15:55) - 11/02/2017]

and i am

but life must go on

and i need a milkshake rn so badddddd

 

[Kuroo (15:56) - 11/02/2017]

well i can't tell you no if you look at me like that

 

[Bokuto (15:56)- 11/02/2017]

YAAAAAAASSSSSSSS

and don't eliminate the "stuff"

i wanna read it

 

[Kuroo (15:56) - 11/02/2017]

wtf no???

 

[Bokuto (15:56) - 11/02/2017]

i thought we had no secrets :(

you're ripping me into pieces

my trust

my heart

this is worst than a hangover

i'm just,,,,,,,,

so disappointed,,,,,,,,,,

i believed in you,,,,,,,,,,,

i believed in us,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

[Kuroo (15:57) - 11/02/2017]

would you just

i don't know

shut the f up???

K MAN I'LL LET YOU READ IT

Just stop it

 

[Bokuto (15:57) - 11/02/2017]

hahahahahaha ily bro

 

[Kuroo (15:57) - 11/02/2017]

go fuck yourself

 

[Bokuto (15:57) - 11/02/2017]

see you at 18 <3

 

 

 

[Bokuto (17:58) - 11/02/2017]

hey!!

i'm sorry (again) for last night!

i already know why i texted you hahaha

 

[Akaashi (17:59) - 11/02/2017]

oh hi

so?

 

[Bokuto (17:59) - 11/02/2017]

so it seems that i started texting random numbers

but you were the only one who answered back

that's pretty sad tho

so thank you!!

 

[Akaashi (17:59) - 11/02/2017]

and why were you doing that?

 

[Bokuto (17:59) - 11/02/2017]

i don't really know

guess i found it hilarious

 

[Akaashi (18:00) - 11/02/2017]

i see

well

no one stopped you? cause you were with friends, i suppose

 

[Bokuto (18:00) - 11/02/2017]

yeah i asked the same thing

but everyone was laughing so no, no one stopped me

 

[Akaashi (18:00) - 11/02/2017]

hahahaha

nice

 

[Bokuto (18:01) - 11/02/2017]

at least i disnt woke yiu up

didn't* you*

 

[Akaashi (18:01) - 11/02/2017]

struggling with the new phone?

 

[Bokuto (18:01) - 11/02/2017]

nah, a man on the train hit me

it's crowded AHAHAHAHHA

 

[Akaashi (18:01) - 11/02/2017]

oooh hahaha okay

 

[Bokuto (18:02) - 11/02/2017]

well i'm late so i must leave you!!

bye!!

 

[Akaashi (18:02) - 11/02/2017]

bye!

 

 

 

[Bokuto (21:33) - 11/02/2017]

yoooo

i have your sunglasses

you forgot them

 

[Kuroo (21:41) - 11/02/2017] 

dammmmmmmmmn

god bless you bro

i was panicking rn

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

don't worry

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

try not to break them PLEASE

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

???

of course???

boy anyone could think that i break everything i touch

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

you broke one of my keys when i left them in you house last month

excuse me for being at least a bit worried

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

okay you have a point

btw do you wanna talk about Project Stuff??

Cause it's a bit messy

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

1\. no, i don't want to

2\. stop calling it like that

3\. i know man, i know

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

1\. okay

2\. i won't

3\. i can intercede if you need me

 

[Kuroo (21:43) - 11/02/2017]

thanks, i guess i'll just give it time

usually works

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

well i leave you

i need to beg for my math's homeword

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

srsly you haven't done it?

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

nope

i forgot

someone just asked about them and i remembered

stop facepalming, i can see you

 

[Kuroo (21:43) - 11/02/2017]

you're clueless

 

[Bokuto (21:43) - 11/02/2017]

hey :(

i'm gonna text yamato (cross your fingers)

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

call me if you need help

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 11/02/2017]

thanks bruh <3

 

 

 

[Akaashi (23:02) - 11/02/2017]

WAIT I THOUGHT THE DEADLINE WAS the 12/02

holy cra

crap*

Sorry!!! My phone does whatever he wants!!

 

[Bokuto (23:03) - 11/02/2017]

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

nevermindddddd

but you know that 12/02 is tomorrow, right?

 

[Akaashi (23:03) - 11/02/2017]

i just realized

 

[Bokuto (23:03) - 11/02/2017]

what do you have to do?

 

[Akaashi (23:03) - 11/02/2017]

an essay

about Macbeth

 

[Bokuto (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

boi that sucks

at least it's not Romeo and Juliet

 

[Akaashi (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

i guess

 

[Bokuto (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

hey, do you want me to send you an essay i did last year about it?

i kept it cause i'm not used to do my homework, so it was a special event

 

[Akaashi (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

no, no, nevermind

sorry i bothered you :)

 

[Bokuto (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

don't worry, i was doing my homework 

 

[Akaashi (23:04) - 11/02/2017]

wow, another special event? are you keeing this too?

 

[Bokuto (23:05) - 11/02/2017]

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

well, i correct myself: i was copying someone's homework

Anyway:

[FILE SENT]

 

[Akaashi (23:05) - 11/02/2017]

[FILE RECEIVED]

???

oh

thank you so much!!

 

[Bokuto (23:05) - 11/02/2017]

you're welcome!

 

 

 

[Akaashi (01:20) - 12/02/2017]

can i ask you a question?

how old are you?

i mean, your spelling is... bad

 

[Bokuto (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

yeah i've been told that

by my teachers

almost everyday to be honest

 

[Akaashi (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

are you dyslexic or something?

 

[Bokuto (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

is that sarcastic?

 

[Akaashi (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

not really

 

[Bokuto (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

well, i may be a little dyslexic but, in the doctor's word: "i'm not that much for the mistakes i commit"

so i'm afraid i just write really bad

do you need translation?

 

[Akaashi (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

no, it's not _that_ bad

i was just curious, cause the analysis is really, really good, but the spelling has my eyes bleeding

 

[Bokuto (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

wow

savage

 

[Akaashi (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

sorry

 

[Bokuto (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't be

do you think it's good? Like, seriously?

 

[Akaashi (01:23) - 12/02/2017]

yeah, i'm impressed

i'm omitting some things cause i'm not that deep and my teacher probably would notice

 

**[Bokuto (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**alskdnajnuhwenw**

**thanks**

 

**[Akaashi (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**haven't you finished your homework?**

 

**[Bokuto (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**no T.T**

**but i desist**

**i'm gonna sleep now**

**the lack of sleep isn't good for the baby**

 

**[Akaashi (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**what**

**what baby**

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN???**

 

**[Bokuto (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**ME**

**I AM THE BABY**

**AND I'M SUPER SLEEPY**

 

**[Akaashi (01:24) - 12/02/2017]**

**...**

**good night**

**thanks again for the essay**

 

**[Bokuto (01:25) - 12/02/2017]**

**omg i'm loosing it rn**

**i can't stop laughing**

 

**[Akaashi (01:25) - 12/02/2017]**

**i was confused!!**

**go to bed now!**

 

**[Bokuto (01:25) - 12/02/2017]**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**i can't**

**omg**

**well, good night, Random Guy!!**

 

**[Akaashi (01:25) - 12/02/2017]**

**Night**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: hello!! I don't know how you ended up here but, pleased to meet you!
> 
> Second: as you can see, English is not my mother tongue, so i'm sorry if your eyes start bleeding at some point :(


	2. Chapter 2

[Bokuto (11:30) - 13/02/2017]

hey random guy!

how about my awwwwwwesome essay?

 

[Bokuto (11:31) - 13/02/2017]

oh heck my teacher is looking at me really suspisciously

 

 

 

[Akaashi (16:10) - 13/02/2017]

hello!!

i know nothing rill a few days, maybe a week, but think i (you? we?) nailed it. Thank you very much for saving me (my grades)!

till*

 

[Akaashi (16:40) - 13/02/2017]

i'm gonna suppose you got detention for using your phone in class

anyway: thanks again!

 

 

 

[Bokuto (17:10) - 13/02/2017]

i hate detention

like

hey man i was just talking on the phone not robbing a bank: CHILL

that's probably an accurate name for my memories

keep it in mind

 

[Akaashi (17:11) - 13/02/2017]

there're plenty ways to not being catch

and okay? i'll keep it?

 

[Bokuto (17:11) - 13/02/2017]

who knows, maybe someone calls you eventually cause they wanna write about the consequences of one of my wild nights

 

[Akaashi (17:11) - 13/02/2017]

yeah: sex, drugs and phone jokes

sounds pretty wild

 

[Bokuto (17:11) - 13/02/2017]

are u being sarcastic?

cause i didn't think you could, honestly

 

[Akaashi (17:11) - 13/02/2017]

i'm talking to a completely stranger??? i'm not supposed to be joking???

i mean

i should be ignoring you!!

 

[Bokuto (17:12) - 13/02/2017]

point

but you owe this stranger one

 

[Akaashi (17:12) - 13/02/2017]

...

i guess

anyway, based on the date and the grade written on the essay, i'm younger than you, so i'm afraid i can't return you the favour

 

[Bokuto (17:12) - 13/02/2017]

who was talking about _school favours_ exclusively?

 

[Akaashi(17:13) - 13/02/2017]

that sounded super creepy

i'm considering blocking you now tbh

 

[Bokuto (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

??

wait what

wHAT

NO??? JUST: NO????

 

[Akaashi (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

that's something that someone with depraved intentions would say

 

[Bokuto (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION

oh my

i was thinking about FOOD

i'm super red rn

and facepalming

and everybody in the train is looking at me

 

[Akaashi (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

you can not tell me THAT didn't sound creepy??

 

[Bokuto (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

not in my head!!!!

i'm starving!!!

and i couldn't go training cause of detention

and you just took me for a pervert or something

my day is sucking???

 

[Akaashi (17:13) - 13/02/2017]

you're so dramatic

i'm both impressed and feeling the need of stop answering

 

[Bokuto (17:14) - 13/02/2017]

rude :((

well 'm on may way to eat something so bye!!

(eating, not raping or kidnapping oR SOMETHING)

 

[Akaashi (17:14) - 13/02/2017]

definitely i'm blocking you

 

[Bokuto (17:14) - 13/02/2017]

again: rude :((

 

 

 

[Kuroo (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

hey, where are you?

 

[Bokuto (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

home

i stopped at Chubby's on my way

 

[Kuroo (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

Akinori told me you haven't gone practice?

 

[Bokuto (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

detention uwu

 

[Kuroo (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

i'm gonna kill you one day and no one'll be able to say i have no reasons to do it

 

[Bokuto (18:00) - 13/02/2017]

HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU KNOW HOW ADULTS OVERDRAMATIZE ABOUT USING THE PHONE

 

[Kuroo (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

seriously??

dude you can't keep skiping it

two words: spring-high

 

[Bokuto (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

i know okay??

i'll message the captain and beg for forgiveness

it's not like i had a choice

 

[Kuroo (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

1\. pass your exams

2\. don't get detention

it's easy

 

[Bokuto (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

kuroo why are you acting like my tutor

 

[Kuroo (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

arggg sorry

it's just

i wanna face you in the court

 

[Bokuto (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

same here :(

btw i need you to explain me bio

 

[Kuroo (18:01) - 13/02/2017]

no problem, i'm your man

skype?

 

[Bokuto (18:02) - 13/02/2017]

skype

...

maybe skype is our always

 

[Kuroo (18:02) - 13/02/2017]

i fucking hate you

 

[Bokuto (18:02) - 13/02/2017]

do you???? :__(

 

[Kuroo (18:02) - 13/02/2017]

*sighs*

of course i don't, silly boy

well i'm ready, just gimme a minute, i need some cookies

 

[Bokuto (18:02) - 13/02/2017]

nice

 

[INCOMING CALL FROM KUROO]

[ACCEPT CALL]

 

 

 

[Kenma (19:02) - 13/02/2017]

hey kuroo

i'm playing mario kart, wanna come over?

 

[Kuroo (19:05) - 13/02/2017]

hi, kenma!

sorry, explaining bokuto bio :(

maybe later? i think we'll be done in thirty minutes, more or less

 

[Kenma (19:06) - 13/02/2017]

sure

my mum says you can stay for dinner

 

[Kuroo (19:06) - 13/02/2017]

i'll ask my dad :)

 

[Kenma (19:06) - 13/02/2017]

nice

 

 

[Kuroo (19:06) - 13/02/2017]

KENMA INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE

 

[Bokuto (19:06) - 13/02/2017]

dude???

we're videochating

wtf

 

[Kuroo (19:07) - 13/02/2017]

i don't want my parents to hear me scream okay???

 

[Bokuto (19:07) - 13/02/2017]

and then i'm clueless

the things i have to hear

 

[Kuroo (19:08) - 13/02/2017]

s hu t uppppp

i'm nervous

 

[Bokuto (19:08) - 13/02/2017]

how can you be texting while you explain me genetic???

are you even human??

this is surrealistic

 

[Kuroo (19:08) - 13/02/2017]

jfsjkaolalaf okay sorry

sorry sorry

i'll focus

but we have thirty minutes

 

[Bokuto (19:08) - 13/02/2017]

it's okay, i only have a couple doubts more

then you're free

(keep me updated anyway)

WHY AM I WRITING

I LITERALLY HAVE YOU IN FRONT OF MY EYES

and i keep writing

 

 

 

[Bokuto (19:54) - 13/02/2017]

why is it that even the smartest and coolest person on Earth tuns into an idiot when he has a crush?

 

[Akaashi (19:55) - 13/02/2017]

why are you asking me that?

why are you asking me anything?

no offense but: we don't know eacht other?????

 

[Bokuto (19:55) - 13/02/2017]

oh sorry

am i bothering you?

i don't really know

 

[Akaashi (19:55) - 13/02/2017]

not really, i was reading

but i'm shocked

 

[Bokuto (19:55) - 13/02/2017]

it's just that you haven't had enought time to realize that i'm an idiot so you probably won't make fun of every word i say

or write

 

[Akaashi (19:55) - 13/02/2017]

oh

 

[Akaashi(19:56) - 13/02/2017]

well, i guess that when you have a crush on someone you care about what the other thinks, and that sucks because you start reconsidering stuff you otherwise wouldn't

 

[Bokuto (19:56) - 13/02/2017]

that was pretty wise

 

[Akaashi (19:56) - 13/02/2017]

hm thanks?

should i be offended because of the tone of surprise?

 

[Bokuto (19:56) - 13/02/2017]

nah, it's more that it seems a pretty obvious answer, but i never thought of it

sorry for annoying you >.<

you're right, it's weird i keep texting you

 

[Akasshi (19:57) - 13/02/2017]

don't be

i mean, yeah, it's weird, but i don't really care

(i'm still a bit worried about the fact that you could be a possible lunatic)

 

[Bokuto (19:57) - 13/02/2017]

BOY

I'M NOT A LUNATIC WTFFF

I WAS TALKING ABOUT FOOD!!!!!!

 

[Akaashi (19:57) - 13/02/2017]

I SAID A BIT

I'M RESPONDING, AREN'T I?

 

[Bokuto (19:57) - 13/02/2017]

sifnhwn true

well, i'll let you read (i need to go back studying)

 

[Akaashi (19:57) - 13/02/2017]

good luck!

 

 

 

[Kuroo (21:40) - 13/02/2017]

Kenma kicked my ass

 

[Bokuto (21:40) - 13/02/2017]

(as always)

 

[Kuroo (21:40) - 13/02/2017]

as always

but anyway it was pretty nice

(no, i'm not referring to having my ass kicked, before you ask)

 

[Bokuto (21:40) - 13/02/2017]

was it weird?

i don't imagine kenma making it weird tho

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 13/02/2017]

no, it really wasn't

super normal

us, mario kart and popcorn

the first hour i was really nervous, that's true

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 13/02/2017]

did he mention anything?

 

[Kuroo (21:42) - 13/02/2017]

nope

why am i so idiot?

next time we drink, i'm turning my phone off

 

[Bokuto (21:42) - 13/02/2017]

clever

i must say i'm a bit disappointed about Project Stuff dying even before starting

i had plans™

 

[Kuroo (21:43) - 13/02/2017]

i thought we agreed not calling it like this

 

[Bokuto (21:43) - 13/02/2017]

nope, you told me not to call it like this and i ignored you

anyway, i'm happy for you

 

[Kuroo (21:43) - 13/02/2017]

thanks bro 

i'm going to bed now

good night <3<3

 

[Bokuto (21:43) - 13/02/2017]

good night <3<3

 

 

[Kuroo (07:09) - 14/02/2017]

bro

nobuyuki told me if we wanted to go to his house this saturday

 

[Bokuto (07:11) - 14/02/2017]

absolutely not

 

[Kuroo (07:11) - 14/02/2017]

come on

just movies and games

 

[Bokuto (07:11) - 14/02/2017]

are his parents home?

 

[Kuroo (07:11) - 14/02/2017]

nope

 

[Bokuto (07:12) - 14/02/2017]

well, as a wise man said once: "absolutely not"

i'm sixteen, i'm not supposed to be driking every weekend

i should be studying

 

[Kuroo (07:12) - 14/02/2017]

WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ALCOHOL?

 

[Bokuto (07:12) - 14/02/2017]

boi

i'm an idiot but even i can see where's this going

sorry, i'll try to convince you not to write embarrassing messages

 

[Kuroo (07:13) - 14/02/2017]

man i'm telling you we're not drinking

for real??? i mean i don't want to at least

if those are their plans, we can live the sober life, i'm cool with that

 

[Bokuto (07:14) - 14/02/2017]

you need to promise me

 

[Kuroo (07:15) - 14/02/2017]

i proooooooomise

for real

 

[Bokuto (07:15) - 14/02/2017]

nice then

what time? are we sleeping there?

 

[Kuroo (07:15) - 14/02/2017]

around 18 and yes, it's the plan

in the park at 17:30?

 

[Bokuto (07:15) - 14/02/2017]

of horse

 

[Kuroo (07:15) - 14/02/2017]

i can't even remember the days when that joke was funny

maybe cause they didn't exist

 

[Bokuto (07:16) - 14/02/2017]

rude :(

well, the team is waiting for me so they can reprimand me

 

[Kuroo (07:16) - 14/02/2017]

hope you survive

and turn off the phone i'M BEGGING YOU

 

[Bokuto (07:17) - 14/02/2017]

OH MY

YOU'RE ONE OF THEM

DISLOYAL BASTARD!!

 

[Kuroo (07:17) - 14/02/2017]

have a nice day <3

 

 

 

[Akaashi (16:05) - 14/02/2017]

my teacher just told me he wanted to talk with me about the essay

i'd be lying if i say i'm not nervous; i think he knows i copied it

 

[Bokuto (16:06) - 14/02/2017]

sh*t

keep me updated, i'll be pleased to know if he discovers you cheated cause the analysis was so good it couldn't be yours

HAHAHAHAHAHA jk

i need to leave you now dfnjsklñd

 

 

 

[Akaashi (16:20) - 14/02/2017]

this is surrealistic

he's been praising me for fifteen minutes

i'm so embarrased, i even feel guilty. You sure did such a nice job with that essay

 

 

 

[Bokuto (17:35) - 14/02/2017]

i might die in the next ten seconds, so i'll be short: BADA-BING BADA-BOOM, I ACED IT

and, as i told you, i'm passing out

 

[Akaashi (17:40) - 14/02/2017]

are you okay????

what happened????

 

[Akaashi (17:42) - 14/02/2017]

hey random guy i souldn't but i am a bit worried rn

i correct myself: i'm REALLY worried rn

 

[Bokuto (17:43) - 14/02/2017]

my captain wants to kill me

i skiped club practice yesterday, so today i've stayed an extra hour

 

[Akaashi (17:43) - 14/02/2017]

...

i can't believe someone can be this dramatic

 

[Bokuto (17:43) - 14/02/2017]

aw, you were worried!!!

that's so sweet!

 

[Akaashi (17:43) - 14/02/2017]

and you're an imbecile

 

[Bokuto (17:43) - 14/02/2017]

i've been told that

<3

 

[Bokuto (17:53) - 14/02/2017]

comE ON!

srsly? 

 

[Bokuto (18:00) - 14/02/2017]

can't believe you're mad because of an innocent joke!

 

 

 

[Bokuto (18:10) - 14/02/2017]

can you believe the random guy is upset because i told him i was about to pass out

 

[Kuroo (18:10) - 14/02/2017]

wait wait wait

why are you still talking with him?

 

[Bokuto (18:10) - 14/02/2017]

that's a good question

long story short: i gave him an old project and he told me his professor was super proud of his (my) job

 

[Kuroo (18:11) - 14/02/2017]

i was going to ask how did you two get in that situation but

do i wanna know?

 

[Bokuto (18:11) - 14/02/2017]

nah

btw overwatch after dinner?

 

[Kuroo (18:12) - 14/02/2017]

dunno

maybe, i'll be studying chemistry so let me tell you if i can around 19:45

 

[Bokuto (18:12) - 14/02/2017]

nice

just message me

and tell kenma, we need him

 

[Kuroo (18:13) - 14/02/2017]

of course, the ultimate team

 

 

 

[Kuroo (19:51) - 14/02/2017]

duuuuuude sorry, i can't 

tomorrow?

 

 

 

[Kuroo (21:40) - 14/02/2017]

oh i totally forgot: did the team tell you something remarkable?

 

[Kuroo (21:45) - 14/02/2017]

hmmm bro i'm feeling a bit restless, are you okay?

 

 

 

[22:00 - INCOMING CALL FROM KURO]

[MISSED CALL]

 

 

 

[Kuroo (22:22) - 14/02/2017]

i'm gonna sleep so answer when you can

night, bro <3

 

 

 

[Bokuto (03:12) - 15/02/2017]

lmao yeah i'm fine i totally forgot about my phone, sorry man

sure, tomorrow!!!!

 


End file.
